Summer Hope
by Eclipsing
Summary: Several months has passed since the end of the Winter War. Rukia takes the time to reminisce the events that led up to the peace she is now enjoying, and it's all thanks to a certain orange head she knows.


**Author's Note: HELLO everyone! It's been awhile since I last uploaded anything. Sorry for those who have been PMing me. I've been having problems with my internet. And the company that I'm signed up with still hasn't fixed the problem! I'm uploading this quickly while I'm at school behind my professor's back. I tried to answer a few PMs whenever I'm at school but I haven't gotten to everyone. So PM me again if I haven't responded and I hope this time I can get to you. **

**My school and job have been taking up too much of my time so I still haven't decided what to write for my next long fanfic yet. I'm trying to finish ****Inevitable Journey**** while starting a new one so my brain's all messed up. Hopefully I will have something up this summer.**

**This oneshot came out longer than I expected. I only wanted it to be a thousand words but my imagination went crazy. So please read and enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it. At first it might be a bit confusing because I don't really define Ichigo and Rukia's relationship but just be patient and keep reading!**

**No Lemons. Why? Too lazy and I didn't feel like it. So let your imagination run wild.**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach

**

* * *

Summer Hope**

* * *

Rukia rested her elbows against her knees that were drawn up and relaxed against the cool summer breeze. The petite Shinigami was sitting on top of grassy hilltop under a large tree that shadowed over her. She looked ahead of her over the vast plain field of green. Whenever a breeze passed by they would weave through the grass like fingers combing a lover's hair, making the field to appear as if waves of green water.

Everything about this place was calming.

A relaxed sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the large tree. As birds twittered above her, Rukia looked up to see the glittering sun light through the leaves above her. The bright light and the open blue sky was completely different from where she was merely a few months ago. In fact, this serenity was also opposite.

For what felt like decades of death and destruction, the Winter War finally came to an end. Months of fighting in Hueco Mundo and in fake Karakura town left the future looking bleak until the famous Shinigami Daikou finally came through and defeated the traitor Aizen.

Everyone celebrated.

Everyone cried.

Their happiness and relief was soon replaced by dread and sorrow as they remembered those they have lost. _Sake_ was given to everyone to drink to their fallen _nakama's_. And as days passed everyone slowly started to pick themselves up and return to their normal lives as much as possible, trying to escape the pain of the cold winter.

Rukia closed her eyes as she thought back to those days. She had suffered like others as she remembered the faces of her fellow Shinigami's who were lost in the war. The silent memorial that took place weeks after Aizen's defeat would continue to haunt those who were part of the war. But that didn't mean it was impossible to live on. The memorial was to represent a new beginning, and to live life to the fullest, if not for themselves, then for those who had sacrificed their lives to keep them alive. And so everyone was now living to make every moment count, with no regrets.

So much has changed since then. And a certain orange head's decision made everything different from her past normal life.

Due to his heroic act, Kurosaki Ichigo was offered a position in Soul Society.

Rukia was appalled. She knew what that would mean to Ichigo and she didn't want him to take on those responsibilities when he was still young. She wanted him to return to the Human World and continue with his life from where he had left off. Their human friends have decided to do just that and she wanted him to do so as well.

But he refused.

Just as she expected.

"What are you doing over here? I thought I told you to stay home."

Rukia gracefully opened her eyes as someone dropped on the grass to her left. She looked over and smiled at the man next to her. "How was the Captain's meeting?"

"Che, boring as ever," he grunted.

She chuckled. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Now do you know why I told you to go back to the Human World? It's only been a few months. I'm sure it's not too late to change your mind."

Ichigo snorted at her. "Shut up already. No matter how many times you say that I'm not going. Despite all these long and boring formalities I don't have a problem here."

"You just like it because you don't have to deal with your father daily now."

He didn't respond and she could tell that was his way of silently agreeing. "But you know very well that's not the only reason."

As their eyes met she sighed in annoyance. "I told you, if you went back to the Human World I would have come with you."

"I know you wanted to but who's to say those bastards would have let you?" he asked, "And don't forget Byakuya. He wouldn't have agreed to it."

"Well, it's not like he would have had any other choice. After what you did in the war he doesn't have much say in my decisions anymore."

Her words sounded so great in his ears that he grinned. "Does that mean my words are more important?" He should have known he would get smacked over the head for that.

"Don't kid yourself. It means that you have to listen to me now."

Ichigo muttered curses under his breath as he held onto his aching head. After the pain subsided, he leaned back against his hands as he looked before him. "This place is really beautiful."

There was a short pause between them before Rukia let out a short laugh. "That was pretty cheesy coming from you."

"Shut up," he snapped at her, "I was trying to act civil."

"Well, I guess there's a reason why you're not an actor: you suck."

He snorted as he took the time to enjoy the warm sun and the cool breeze. "This summer sure is peaceful."

"And very beautiful."

"Now who's sounding cheesy?" he smirked earning him another smack. "Bitch! Stop doing that!" She laughed at his misfortunes while he glared at her. Once her laughter calmed down, she watched him from the side with a content expression. She couldn't believe how much this young man had changed from the rash boy that he was when they first met. Don't get her wrong; he was still rash, and, according to her brother and Yamamoto Sou-taicho, very ill-mannered. However he was strong and passionate. In her heart, he was not only the Great Hero of the Winter War but her personal hero. It was him who gave her the strength to continue fighting and survive the war. He saved her just as she save him.

The great pain that accompanied war like a dedicated dog following its owner was enough to change everyone. And it was most especially true for Ichigo who was carrying the greatest burden on his shoulders. But she was there whenever it appeared like he was going to get crushed under that weight. She was there to help him lift it up so he could continue fighting. Watching each other's back like the perfect partnership the two were able to survive the worse of the war. Overcoming his Hollow and defeating Aizen. She was proud of the person he became. And she was happy to know she could now continue to watch him grow into a greater person from right next to him.

"Ichigo."

The said man turned his head to look at her but in a blink of a moment her face was directly in front of his and her warm lips against his own.

Neither moved as the seconds passed by. But to them, at that moment of tranquility, it felt like time meant nothing. And, in a sense, now it really didn't.

When Rukia finally pulled back from the gentle kiss her eyes met a pair of ambers.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked.

She shrugged. "I just felt like it."

"Che," he snorted as dropped onto his back and crossed his arms under his head. "Since when did you start acting all affectionate in public?"

"Technically this isn't public since we're the only ones here," she leaned over him and gave him a sweet smile. "And you enjoyed it. Admit it."

"I never said I didn't." His lips curved into a smile as he pulled out his right arm and stretched it out next to him.

Knowing what he had in mind Rukia laid her head against his shoulder and leaned on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. She took a deep breath to fill herself with his spicy scent. "This is nice," she sighed.

He nodded in agreement as he watched patches of white clouds pass over them. For awhile the two of them remained still in peaceful silence as many thoughts ran in their minds. The Winter War was officially over but in the middle of the war, during the time of great hardship and pain, the two Shinigami's were able to find something that gave them enough of a reason to stay alive.

Hope.

Hope for peace.

Hope for a future.

Hope for _them_.

That hope was realized in a rare moment of rest during the darkest of nights. At that time it seemed that _hope_ would be the last thing to appear with despair surrounding them. Everyone who wasn't injured was helping someone who was. Everyone who was injured was in too much pain to do anything else. It was either-or, no exceptions.

But they found _it_.

The found _it_ at the most unlikely time and at the most unbelievable setting. While everyone else was resting, the two found each other from among the great mass of people. Once their eyes met a silent conversation occurred. They both understood what the other wanted to say.

And that was the reason everything that was to come, came to be.

The two made their way away from camp until they were completely alone and out of earshot. Sitting across each other on pieces of boulders from various battles, they remained silent for awhile as they enjoyed each other's company, which was rare since the war started.

Then, he dropped the question that changed everything and brought their mutual _silence_ out into the world.

_Flashback_

"_Let's get married."_

_She looked up at him with eyes that were more full of shock than exhaustion. "What?"_

"_I said 'let's get married.'"_

_Her eyes widened. "You can't be—"_

"_I'm serious," he answered her unfinished question, "Let's get married. Right now."_

_This time she stayed silent as she peered deeply into his eyes only to find that he was being serious. "Ichigo—"_

"_I know we never really had _that_ kind of relationship, but, uh, I don't think we…um, well, you know," a blush suddenly appeared across his cheeks as he looked away. His emotion changed so quickly from a serious man to a shy boy that it almost felt like they weren't in the middle of a war. A hand came up to scratch the back of his head like he would always do in an awkward situation. "Dammit," he quietly cursed._

_After the surprise subsided, a weak, amused expression appeared on her face. "Ichigo," she started, "You and I are not exactly the definition of love and affection. We're at each other's throats whenever there are no Hollows around for us to aim our frustration at."_

"_I know—"_

"_And even if we were," she continued, "This isn't exactly the proper time to be discussing this."_

_Ichigo peered up and sternly looked at her. "_I _think this is the perfect time. If not now, then when?"_

_Her eyebrows scrunched a little together. "You're talking as if we might die tomorrow."_

"…_Maybe."_

_As soon as his word fell off his lips Rukia felt her throat constricting as a dangerous feeling coursed through her body. "Ichigo…"_

"_Rukia." He looked down at the ground, his head hanging as if in defeat. "I don't want to lose you."_

"_And who said you will," she quickly replied, "We will get through this."_

"_How? This war is lasting too long and every second we're fighting I'm afraid of what might happen to you. Every time I feel your reiatsu waver even just a little I feel like millions of swords are piercing my heart!" His could hear his voice cracking as it rose louder but he didn't really care. At that moment, this rare moment of vulnerability, he had to let out everything in his heart before he regretted anything. "Rukia…I don't know what to do if I lose you. I…I don't think…I can survive." His hands started to shake in raw emotion as he mentally cursed at his weakness. He palmed his eyes as he tried to calm himself with deep breaths._

_While he was doing this, Rukia stared at his shaking form. He was afraid. He was scared. He was terrified. Overall, he was feeling one emotion all because he didn't know what might come tomorrow and what might happen. And that included her life. Her eyes dropped down and landed on her tiny hands._

_Over these restless months—when did a year pass already?—her pale hands had grown callous due to the excessive use of Sode no Shirayuki in battle. And there were blood stains embedded under her fingernails—whether they were hers or someone else's she didn't know—that wouldn't wash away. She hadn't had a proper shower in months nor enough to eat. If she was to look into a mirror right then she knew she wouldn't be what people would consider appealing._

_But from the way Ichigo watched her, treated her, she felt like the most beautiful person in any universe._

_Clenching her hands into tiny fists, Rukia stood up and walked over to kneel in front of the most important man in her life. "Ichigo," she softly called his name as she pulled his hands away from his eyes and held them in her own. "Ichigo."_

_The Shinigami Daikou sighed as he looked up to a pair of beautiful violet eyes with his defeated ambers._

_Rukia softly smiled at him. "Ichigo."_

"_Rukia."_

"_Ichigo."_

"_Rukia."_

_She raised one of her hands and rested it against his cheek. He automatically followed it as it enveloped him in warmth and comfort. Throughout the entire war she was the only one who could give him those feelings during these dreadful times._

"_Your reasons are too stupid for me to understand them."_

_He couldn't help but chuckle. That was the Rukia he knew. "I know."_

"_But do you still want to marry me?"_

_He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I've never wanted anything more in my entire life."_

_A small giggle escaped her lips. "Idiot," she jokingly chided, "I have never heard of such a horrible marriage proposal. And at the worse possible moment too."_

"_Well, we're not exactly normal," he replied, "And who said you can't get married while in the middle of war?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Kurosaki Ichigo. If you really want to marry me then I suggest you give me a better explanation than the one you gave me. No matter what the situation, I'm still a woman."_

_He groaned. "Are you serious? That's too embarrassing." _

"_Hey, you're the one who wants to get married. So do it properly."_

_He muttered along the lines of _'I shouldn't have said anything' _ as Rukia smiled at the thought that, at that very moment, even though she knew it would only be for that one day, everything felt normal again as if they weren't in a war._

_As if Summer was eventually going to come after Winter._

_Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo slid off the boulder he was sitting on and kneeled in front of her. He held both of her hands in his owns and stared deep into her soul through her violet orbs. "Kuchiki Rukia," he started, "You are _not_ the definition of femininity nor are you someone considered adorable."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed dangerously as she glared at him._

"_But," he quickly added before she decided to hit him, "That's what's most appealing of you." He paused for a moment to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her closer to his body as they continued looking at each other. "I'm not the definition of a normal man so it's only natural that I would want to be with a woman who's also not normal."_

"_Ichigo, you better have a better approach than that before I hurt you," she warned_

_He rolled his eyes as his arms tightened a little more. "What I'm trying to say, _midget_," he said for old-times-sake, "Is that you are perfect for me. You're not feminine but you make it up with that amazing strength. I don't have to worry about protecting you all the time—"_

"_But you still do," she interrupted._

_He glared at her as he continued. "—But I still do because that's just who I am."_

"_I don't think I want to be with you if you're this possessive," she joked._

"_Dammit midget, shut up so I can do this properly," he snapped at her earning him an amused smile. "Anyways, I'm saying you're not a 'girly-girl' who does nothing but pamper herself. You're your own person and I think that's what most appealing about you. Nothing defines you but who you really are."_

"_And the 'adorable' part?" she urged him on._

_He smirked as he rested his forehead against hers. "You're not cute or adorable. You're _beautiful_. And your strength makes you even more beautiful in my eyes."_

_Even though she had guessed he would be heading that cheesy path, a big smile broke across her face as her arms wrapped around his neck. _

"_I don't want to marry you just because I'm afraid of you dying and leaving me all alone," he whispered, "I want to marry you because I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I want to marry you to have a greater reason to survive and win this war so we can share our future together. I want to marry you because you are my strength." He knew he was being out of character with all these corny lines one would expect to see in a chic film but he didn't care. He was opening up his true heart to her and he knew she was accepting it._

_Her smile felt like it was about to rip her face apart. "Idiot," she muttered._

_At that moment nothing mattered. At that moment everything in the background dissipated. And they were just Rukia and Ichigo._

_Everything was normal and right._

_A proud smile appeared on his face. "Will you marry me?"_

"_Okay."_

_End of Flashback_

That very night the two got married. They didn't have a huge white ceremony and reception like normal people in normal times. Nor did they change out of their worn out Shinigami uniforms. Although Uryuu offered to make something up immediately they refused it. The two just stood facing each other as they were as Yamamoto Sou-taicho married them in the middle of their camp.

Everyone was there to witness their union. Even those who were injured also watched, sitting halfway up from their bed with the help of others supporting them. Even though it seemed outrageous that these two would get married in their current situation, for some reason it was encouraging. Watching the two famous Shinigami's getting married in the middle of war was uplifting. In the middle of the darkest of nights, they two found their light of Hope.

And that Hope shined on everyone else who was there.

The most sacred union was more than just a symbol of union between man and woman; it was also a symbol of the future.

Ichigo was surprised that Byakuya didn't oppose to their marriage. In fact, he stood by and almost looked proud during the entire time. Maybe he, too, needed hope. Of course that didn't mean he stopped hating the Shinigami Daikou. Once the war ended he returned to showing his great displeasure against him which was responded in the same way—although less eloquently—by the orange head. But even then Byakuya never said anything against their marriage. He knew Hisana would have been proud.

Isshin was also uncharacteristically quiet and calm throughout the whole wedding. Almost everyone expected him to be jumping up and down screaming "GRANDCHILDREN!" but it didn't happen. Instead he just watched his son get married to his 'third-daughter' with great pride. He was mentally praying that Masaki was watching and blessing this great union.

Their fellow Shinigami's watched on with great pride as the two powerful Souls became bond together in the most sacred way possible. There was no foolishness, only sincerity. Even Kenpachi was quiet.

Their friends from the Human World also wore big smiles on their faces. Chad was watching his best friend with hidden eyes. Uryuu actually dropped all that 'Quincy-hates-Shinigami' gig and smiled for them. And Orihime cried tears of joy as she commented on how great the two looked together. And she was right.

The moment Ichigo and Rukia held up their released Zanpaktou, everyone realized that this match was made to be. The charismatic, _black_ Zangetsu and the beautiful, _white_ Sode no Shirayuki complemented each other so well that they were practically a pair of their own. And since Zanpaktou's were to represent the soul of their owner, they realized that this couple matched each other even more.

Later that night, far away from everyone else, the two Shinigami shared their _first_ experiences with one another which they thought would never be possible the moment they first met. How would Ichigo have known that his soulmate would be this petite Shinigami who came through his wall* and he kicked at their first meeting? And how would Rukia have known that her soulmate would be this brash, scowling, orange head boy who was ten times younger than her?

Their first verbal confession.

Their first kiss.

Their first caress.

Their very _first_.

To them, in that darkest of nights, they found a greater reason to come out victorious in this war: to share their seconds, their thirds, their fourths, and their infinities together. Their bliss only lasted a few hours before an alarm was sound due to an attack by their defense line. Immediately the two newlyweds were up and fighting again, but this time with greater vigor. After all, they had to win to spend their future together.

After the war ended several of their friends decided to hold a small party as a late-celebration to their marriage. It soon became a mass celebration almost throughout Soul Society. The Great Hero of the Winter War was now married to the Princess of the Kuchiki Clan. Friends cheered and drank while Isshin finally started screaming for grandkids. To those who were watching the couple from the outside, however, where confused at how the newlywed acted in front of each other.

They were no different from before the war.

Constantly bickering, hitting—on her part only of course—and calling each other names that could hardly be considered 'sweet' was making others frown in confusion as to whether or not they were really married, and so romantically too. Was this couple really the ones who gave people so much Hope during what seemed like an endless war?

They never held hands. They never called each other by pet names. They never hugged. They never declared their passionate love for one another. And they especially never kissed.

But to those who really knew them, they knew the difference. It was all in the way at how they looked at each other. Their eyes were always sparkling with love, respect, pride and appreciation. Their eyes held all their emotions that it was blinding to those who were watching them. And their true feelings were so great that they knew nothing could get in their way. Heck, they survived a war so what could possible get in their way?

…Except an annoyed older brother.

But Isshin was doing a good job annoying him to the point that Ichigo was now the least of his problems. The older Kurosaki was practically stealing all of the famous Kuchiki sake with Urahara and Yoruichi whenever they snuck into Soul Society, which was starting to become a weekend thing.

Ichigo couldn't believe how far they have come from the day they met to now. He looked over to his petite wife and felt a great feeling expanding around his chest as he watched her peaceful expression. It was all for this woman and moments like these that he fought as hard as he did during the war.

And he regretted nothing.

"Oi, Rukia."

"Hmm?"

He stretched his neck and placed a loving kiss on her dainty lips, catching her off guard. He moved his head to an angle as his emotion started to get the better of him and he desired to deepen their kiss. And what he loved so much about her was the fact that she knew what he wanted. She opened her mouth up willingly to him. Her arms wrapped snuggly around his neck as he caressed her face as their lips danced with their eternal partner.

After what felt like hours, Ichigo slightly pulled away from her to lessen the density of their kiss. If he continued he knew where it would lead them, and he would have been too drugged by her presence to not _not_ do it outside. He placed light kisses on her swollen lips, occasionally nipping on them before he was satisfied enough—at least for that moment—to pull away.

And he felt his breath being taken away the moment her beautiful eyes opened up to meet his.

"What was that for, idiot?" she asked slightly breathless. But her last word totally gave a different feel.

He growled low in his throat. "Way to ruin to ruin the moment, midget. Is there a problem with me wanting to be affectionate towards my wife?"

"When it's you, yes," she answered, "Because you're not the type to do this so openly outside of our home unless you want something."

He muttered under his breath '_you did it too'_ as he rolled over onto his back to look up at the sky again. "Well I don't."

She turned her head towards him and asked, "Then what was that kiss for?"

Although not turning his head, he moved his eyes to look at her. "I just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you under a bright sun." A cute expression of surprise appeared on her face that made his cheeks heat up. Damn, they've been married for several months now and the midget still made him blush. "The only time we kissed outside of our home was during the war. I just wanted to replace those memories with a more peaceful one."

Rukia couldn't help herself but chuckle a little. She laid her head back down onto his shoulder and looked above her. "Idiot," she muttered, earning her a snort from her husband. And she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The Winter War was finally over. Summer had finally come. Hope was more than a hope, it was a reality. A thought came to mind, causing her to prop herself up halfway with her elbow and leaned over him. "Natsuki."

An eyebrow rose up in confusion. "What?"

Rukia looked at him with a sweet smile. "Natsuki. That's what I want to name _it_."

Ichigo looked at her deeply before closing his eyes and smiled in thought. He nodded. "Natsuki. I like it." He reached over and gently placed his large hand over the tiny bump that was barely forming on her stomach. "It fits perfectly."

A beautiful smile graced her face as she watch the emotion blaze in Ichigo's eyes: pride and love. She placed her hand over her husband's.

This Summer was full of Hope.

And so will the future.

_**There is never an End**_**.**

_**Only more Beginnings.**_

* * *

A/N: So, I was just going to write "THE END" at the very end but decided to replace that with the last two sentences above. Why? Well, this story is about continuing to live forward with Hope. So it just didn't seem right to say "THE END" because for this couple, there is only more beginnings to come for their love. Cheesy? But that's how love goes XD

I hope this wasn't too OOC especially during the flashback part. I tried my best to stay in-character even during their emo-moments (I tried to express it the same way Kubo did in recent parts of the manga but I don't think I did it right). But I still really liked how I did this and I hope you guys liked it too.

I know that I was repetitive in saying that the war was over throughout the story. I wanted to do this to show that these two, and everyone else, were trying to drive this beautiful fact into their brains. To them, during the war, I can imagine that it would have felt like it would never end. But it did and I wanted to show how they are constantly repeating this idea to realize it was really over. Get it? Confusing? I know -.-;

As to why I decided to pick that name for their baby: online it stated that "Natsuki" stands for both Summer and Hope (夏 (natsu) "summer" and 希 (ki) "hope"—it can go for either gender thus I didn't specify the baby's sex). Thus I added the sentence "This Summer was full of Hope." I wonder if anyone caught that? I doubt it. It took me forever to find that name *wipes sweat off* Someone wrote a review in my other story if I have a thing for babies: YES, I do. I'm obsessed with them so most of my stories will have to do with babies :)

* Here I stated that Ichigo first saw Rukia coming through his wall. If you read the first chapter of the manga, you would find that Rukia doesn't come through his window; she comes through his bedroom wall. Even the anime showed this. So whenever someone wrote that she came through a window the first time I was always confused.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS 3


End file.
